montys_animalsfandomcom-20200213-history
King Kermit's Kin
ALSO WHO EVER KEEPS DELEATING THIS STOP I AM SORRY THAT I POSTED THIS ON YOUR PRESHIUS KKK WEBSITE BUT REALLY JUST STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey if you are a KKK member please read this (this is what everyone else views you as) if your a non member then enjoy the laughs :). Back round information: I have studdied the KKK for two weeks looked up them on wikipidia/ non KKK websites and also looked at them on their own websites and videos of recruitment (made my self look like a racist in the local Libarry) But I really Hope you enjoy and Veiwer descreshion is advised there is swearing and suspected insults directly thrown at theese kkk members. and their real name is Koo Klucks klan so pleae if you have time go to their chats and to their website and Bash the **** out of them because they deserve it Thank you and Enjoy the Reading. Now this race of semi Humans and semi Tony Hawks Breed manly on peoples tears. They do not care who you are or what you do if you look diffrent they will not like you. when they were a new state of cultyness they use to spread propaganda around telling everyone to hate African Amairicans. does'nt this remind you of anything? No not Disney, No not cats But it reminds me of the Amairican Nazis don't you think? Both Hate and segugate other groups of people because of beliefes and because of the way they look not to metion if any of them saw a Human walking down the street with a pink shirt on they would pelt him with rocks and maybe even turtles. Now a days they are only around because of Racist people who think that Mexicans are stealing all of the Jobs and Jews are stealing all of the money WELL THIS IS ALL FAULSE because it is none of them But the Hipno Toad is taking over everything. the Hipnotoad is magically controlling all of the Ritch people so that they ship Jobs over to China. Also the Hipno Toad stole your house. (look out side there is a toad and look in his eyes because he is so cute). But the KKK are blaiming everything on a group or groups of people who did nothing wrong and also do you want to know who leads the KKK? That is right THE HUNNY BADGER. this makes perfect sence since he got his own show the KKK has grown dramaticly. Just look at it this way since the Hunny Badger got his own show the KKK grew 40% and Drug sales 23% and people watching Animal Planet 100% But those are statistics you should nto know. But what do the KKK do now you may ask well they only make the Best chilly in this side of missouri it is so delisous. Wait never mind they hide in the woods woting for their time to strike. Have you ever seen children of the corn? well that was a section of the KKK I like to call them creepy scary red army. But that is not the only army the KKK have. as we speak the KKK are growing they are recruiting every Pedo Bear and Dog they can find. Translation Hide yo Kids Hide yo wife because they are coming to rape you in the Butt. wait where was I oh ya...... so the KKK are recruiting all the Pedo Bears they can find. But the USA knows this so they have Hired the Best minds in the country Captain crunch, tony the Tiger and Flow from that creepy inserance commercial. so on this day october 22,2013 the biggest Battle on earth is happening................ 2 days later Well the Usa Wone the Cerial compomnies and Flow did nothing the pedo bears took them to their chacks and you know brought them to their pet Grapist and kind of all graped them together unfutnetly. But after they all died the Government sent their secret weapon Justin Bieber's Dead body( Jackosouras killed him) and used him a a blockade the Pedo bears whent for him and kind of did gross stuff to his body. ( I actually do not dislike Justin Bieber I hate him he ruined Music and little girls hearts everywhere who knew he was gay wait never mind "he has a Boy friend" wink wink). But back to the story so the government then whent after the KKK BUT FAILED. Missisippi Protected them. why you may ask? well some people in that state are just as racist as the KKK AND THEY DO NOT EVEN HUG KITTENS O SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP. But still really some states should elect people who actually hug cats, Because it is a CRIME against nature if you do not atleast like Tigers.' But again Back to the story.' so the KKK and the racist sothern state that I apparently can not spell correctly so lets call them SUB 0. So SUB 0 and the KKK made a deal if they work together then they will over throw the Presedent and put Mitt Romney in charge of the countries Razins. (ummmm what?). so they then whent to washington tried to kill the Presedent BUT FAILED the Presedent knows a KKK mens weakness and that is a cross. if a KKK man sees a cross he has to put it on fire or supposally he is not christan or something like that. so the KKK man set the cross on fire and kept trying to do it untill the sprincallers whent off and he still tried to do it untill the COCO PUFF Bird stopped him and throw his COOKOOO Puff tantrum and Hit him over the Head with a stick of Butter made from Human Milk. so they caught the KKK man made him speak. and the way to do this is you take a disk of any disney movie and threaten to break it(it is not that hard to do they are not that smart). so then the Presedent rounded up all of the KKK men and sent to to.................. ALASK where everyone is a little bit Racist http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ku_Klux_Klan (wiki on them) http://www.kkk.com/ ( the KKK website please try to troll if you can) http://historymatters.gmu.edu/d/5073/ ( other crazy shite) i